A computer application that is hosted on a server (e.g., on a cloud computing platform) may commonly target different markets or diverse groups of users across diverse regions (e.g., groups corresponding to different languages or cultures). The application logic is most likely coded in common for all users, but may have different versions coded to address variations in the regional, cultural and personal characteristics or needs of the diverse users. For example, a version of a grocery shopping application may be coded to provide a set of locally available grocery products for a first group of users in one country while another version of the application may have to be re-coded to provide another set of locally available grocery products for a second group of users in another country.
Even if a version of the computer application is individually customized to include an application logic module to address the characteristics or needs of a particular group of users, it is unlikely such an individualized application logic module can be reused for other computer applications. While coding different versions of the computer application may encourage acceptance of the computer application across the different markets or groups of users, it is expensive to code and maintain the different localized versions of the computer application.
Consideration is now being given to systems and methods for localizing and personalizing application logic used in a computer application targeting different group of users.